


Scenic Views

by Woven_Rainbows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Future Mpreg, Human AU, Ocean, Omegaverse, Rating May Change, When I write more there’ll be smut, alfred’s a mailman, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Rainbows/pseuds/Woven_Rainbows
Summary: Alfred and Ivan live together in a cozy home in a village by the ocean. Ivan is often gone on business trips. Alfred is content, and spends his mornings watching the ocean, feeding birds, and delivering mail. In that order.A hopefully relaxing story with a nostalgic feel.





	Scenic Views

Alfred lay in his stiff yet comfortable bed, wrapped up in a single thin quilt in the lukewarm temperament of a summer night. Every now and then he could make out the sound of a wave desperately lapping at the shore, as if trying to reach the small and less than lively Oceanside village.

Alfred had grown up in a little farming town in Northern California near another small town called Fort Jones, but now he lived in Southern Oregon in a small town by the ocean full of old retired people. Alfred was there living a peaceful life as the local mailman, able to live leisurely due to his husbands nicely paying job. Though, his husband was often gone on business trips. Alfred’s day job was more of a hobby. When he was little he had wanted to be a marine biologist and help revive coral reefs, maybe even study the deepest depths of the seven seas where the natural heated vents lay and bioluminescent creatures flounder. But instead when the time came, he wasn’t accepted into any of the colleges he had applied for. His grades had been spectacular throughout his whole life, but apparently such prestigious schools wouldn’t accept omegas, despite Alfred’s marks being considerably higher than many of his would-be beta and alpha peers. 

Alfred had grown to accept this. He had a good life with a husband whom he loved very dearly, in a lovely quiet town by the ocean. However, his interest in the oceans and seas had barely dissipated. 

He would loyally get up at six in the morning every day and stand just out of the waves reach on the shore as he watched the sun rise, its beams falling on the water as if greeting an old friend. Alfred would stare until the sun was no longer resting on the horizon, and then he would go back to his cozy home, sit on his porch, and feed sunflower seeds to the seagulls and other local birds who gathered there. 

Alfred’s favourite thing about the ocean was it’s air of mystery, or so he would respond when asked, but truly, he wouldn’t have a clue as to what his favourite thing was. There was something about the ocean that drew him in, as if the entire body of water was a muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope this is well received! I plan for there to be a lot more of this in the ‘near’ future.  
> Please note that this was written in roughly ten minutes and I haven’t proof read it yet. (I’m terrible about waiting to post things)


End file.
